You need to pass along this chain letter!
by Tito
Summary: If you don't send this chain letter, who knows what will happen?!


You have just opened the chain mail of all chain mails! Read this all, and make sure to follow all the instructions!  
  
This letter was started back when an evil witch put a spell on Christopher Columbus's computer, so all of the email he wrote was cursed! This is one of them! This is Chrissy Columbus typing right now! It's been around since the dinosaurs! But they didn't know how to use their computers, so they waited until Al Gore invented the internet and then he was cursed! He sent it to all of his friends, and then he was NOT cursed. Now send it to your friends!  
  
send it to:  
  
1- 1203854 people, you will die in 30 days.  
  
1203854- 10,000,000 people, your crush will notice you  
  
10,000,000+ people, your crush will kill you  
  
100,000,000+ your crush will make eyes at you and his eyes will fall out and you won't have a crush on him anymore so it will be OK.  
  
Hi! My name's Bekky and I read this chain mail and I didn't do anything and I went out to buy some crack and then I found out it was sugar so when I snorted it it hurt a lot.  
  
Here's the story of Celine. She was having a great time at a party, and when she left to go on the computer, so got this mail. She read it, was freaked out that she saw THIS story on it, and went out and shot her dad.  
  
HI MY NAM IZ CELINE ADN WEN I RED TIS I SNTED IT 2 AL MY FRNEDS ADN MY HED WUZ HIT BY A FLI ADN NO I HAF $12 YA  
  
one day wile out on the town rob and his grilfreind pansey wer having sex and bobs penis shrunk to the size of a good-sized cucumber and he was scared for life.  
  
This girl, Fredina Explodosia, she went home to check her email, but she realized she lived in the ghetto and her family couldn't afford a computer.  
  
Bobby Poochona was playing with his Barbie Workshop when he heard "You've Got Mail!"  
  
Excited, he quickly pulled up his pants and clicked on the mailbox. He saw this letter, and was about to open it, when the power went out. The Gods that blessed this letter were pissed that he didn't get a chance to open it, so he took a walk outside and then slipped in the mud and then into a tree. His face was torn up. He looked like Christian Slater, but now with the doctors and mice working on his face, they could only bring him up to a George W. Bush. He then went outside to go home and acid rain poured on his face. He ran home and cried. Not only did he look like a baby, his sister raped him and slaughtered him.  
  
Now here's a poem.  
  
A friend is there for you when you are lonely.  
  
A friend won't ask to feel them up  
  
A friend won't slap you around senslessly because you forgot to take out the garbage.  
  
A friend won't bite you in most circumstances.  
  
A friend won't hesitate giving you money on demand.  
  
A friend won't ask you to pay them back.  
  
Here's some words from our sponsers.  
  
DON'T OPEN ANY MAIL THAT SAYS "Kelly wants you to see her cam 18+" BECAUSE IT CONTAINS ANTHRAX.  
  
Ok, now send this to all of your friends or you will surely die.  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
That's a birthday cake to simbolize the death of Martin Luthen Stewart King Sr the III Jr.  
  
SEND THIS TO 2 PEOPLE AND YOU WILL BE DISMISSED FROM BEATINGS.  
  
SEND THIS TO 3 PEOPLE AND HOLD DOWN YOUR SHIFT KEY FOR 14 HOURS AND A COOL BUDDY LIST WILL POP UP (IF THAT DOESN'T WORK AFTER 17 HOURS, TRY AGAIN. IF IT STILL FAILS TRY YOUR OTHER SHIFT KEY. IT MIGHT BE ONE OF THE ALT KEYS TOO)  
  
SEND THIS TO 10 PEOPLE AND YOU WILL BE GETTING A CHECK FROM BILL GATES FOR $10 FOR EVERY PERSON YOU SEND THIS 2.  
  
Kevin McNillis was driving his grandma home from this hospital when all of a sudden her life support battery died. He removed th Duracel Ultra AA battery, and put in a new one. What he didn't know was that he put the same one back in and there was never another battery.  
  
Please, parents. Don't let your kids drive grandma home. And don't give our personal info on the web. Now scroll down and make a wish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
S  
  
S  
  
S  
  
S  
  
S  
  
S  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
Did you make a wish?  
  
Did you make a wish?  
  
Did you make a wish?  
  
Did you make a wish?  
  
Did you make a wish?  
  
Did you make a wish?  
  
Ok, you have 4 more seconds.  
  
Ok, you have 3 more seconds.  
  
Ok, you have 2 more seconds.  
  
Ok, you have 1 more seconds.  
  
TIMES UP. Now your crush will kiss you! Not your wish? Tough shit! Deal with it.  
  
now go to www.neopets.com and press refresh 80+ times and your pet will turn into the NEW neopet that there are only 5 of!  
  
Send this to 19,000 of your friends and you will all get free tickets to Dollywood!  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
H  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HE  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
HEY!  
  
H EY!  
  
H E Y!  
  
H E Y !  
  
H E Y !  
  
H E Y !  
  
H E Y !  
  
H E Y !  
  
H E Y !  
  
H E Y !  
  
HE Y !  
  
HEY !  
  
HEY!  
  
EY!  
  
Y!  
  
!  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
W  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WA  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WAS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS U  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
W ASS UP?  
  
W A SS UP?  
  
W A S S UP?  
  
W A S S UP?  
  
W A S S U P?  
  
W A S S U P ?  
  
WA S S U P ?  
  
WAS S U P ?  
  
WASS U P ?  
  
WASS U P ?  
  
WASS UP ?  
  
WASS UP?  
  
ASS UP?  
  
SS UP?  
  
S UP?  
  
UP?  
  
UP?  
  
P?  
  
?  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I S  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SE  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SEN  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT T  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT TH  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THI  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS T  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU C  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CA  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUS  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE Y  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YO  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOU  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR M  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
I SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
SENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
ENT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
NT THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
T THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
THIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
HIS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
IS TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
S TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
TO YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
O YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
YOU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
OU CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
U CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
CAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
AUSE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
USE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
SE YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
E YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
YOUR MY FRIEND  
  
OUR MY FRIEND  
  
UR MY FRIEND  
  
R MY FRIEND  
  
MY FRIEND  
  
MY FRIEND  
  
Y FRIEND  
  
FRIEND  
  
FRIEND  
  
FRIEND  
  
FRIEND  
  
FRIEND  
  
FRIEND  
  
F RIEND  
  
F R IEND  
  
F R I END  
  
F R I E ND  
  
F R I E N D  
  
F R I E N D  
  
F R I E N D  
  
F R I E N D  
  
F R I E N D  
  
F R I E N D  
  
FF R I E N D  
  
FF RR I E N D  
  
FF RR II E N D  
  
FF RR II EE N D  
  
FF RR II EE NN D  
  
FF RR II EE NN DD  
  
F RR II EE NN DD  
  
F R II EE NN DD  
  
F R I EE NN DD  
  
F R I E NN DD  
  
F R I E N DD  
  
F R I E N D  
  
F R I E N D  
  
F R I E N D  
  
F R I E N D  
  
F R I E N D  
  
F R I E N D  
  
FR I E N D  
  
FRI E N D  
  
FRIE N D  
  
FRIEN D  
  
FRIEND  
  
RIEND  
  
IEND  
  
END  
  
ND  
  
D  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS  
  
NOW!  
  
N OW!  
  
N O W!  
  
N O W !  
  
NO W !  
  
NOW !  
  
NOW!  
  
OW!  
  
W!  
  
!  
  
OR DIE.  
  
[insert picture of a sick looking duck]  
  
This is Figaro. He's 19 years old. His family in Puerto Rico couldn't afford to buy him water, so they sent him to hell. Send your cards to 444 Rafter Street Pocho Pocho, CA 90291.  
  
Send money, too.  
  
Dear AOL User,  
  
Because of the sudden rush of people signing up to AOL, it has  
  
come to our attention that we are baffled to as why people would use this. Because of this rush, we have to cancel everyone's AOL account accept for the ones that have this mail in their mailbox. Send this to your friends! We will also blow up the computers of anyone who doesn't send this, so you have no way out, Bitch.  
  
Pres. Steve Case.  
  
PS. Check out hampsterdance.com LOL  
  
Also, send this to your friends because it's the silliness.  
  
And, please read the following mail I got, which is also a reason that you should forward this entire letter.  
  
Hi. My name is Tito and I am 7 years old and I have no feet. I  
  
also have a stomach problem that only lets me eat things that have been  
  
boiled in syrup for 24 hours.  
  
My trained Howler monkey, Shelly, was injured last week on our chandelier and now I have no one to help me communicate with my parents (they are  
  
blind and deaf and might be dead because they haven't sat up off of the Italian sofa for a few days now).  
  
Now my injured Howler monkey can't even help me boil things. In order for  
  
him to get better, I have to feed him Crapht Macaroni  
  
and Cheese. The good, kind-hearted, nice people at Crapht have agreed to send  
  
me one box of Macaroni and Cheese for every person that this email is sent to.  
  
It is tracked with their company tracking program.  
  
Please don't just laugh at me like the kids next door. Please help my Howler  
  
monkey get better and send this to your friends. Maybe if we send it to enough  
  
people, they will buy me some feet (and maybe a new pot so Shelly could have a speperate one to store he waste in). Just Give this to 4 people and it will help so much.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Love Tito98310. 


End file.
